Na polu chwały/Rozdział XV
Na odpust zjechała licznie szlachta z pobliża i nawet z dalszych okolic. Byli Kochanowscy, Podgajeccy, Silniccy, Potworowscy, Sulgostowscy, Cyprianowicz z synem, Bukojemscy i wielu innych. Ale największe zajęcie rozbudziło przybycie pana wojewody sandomierskiego, Czartoryskiego, który zatrzymał się w Przytyku w przejeździe na sejm do Warszawy i, w oczekiwaniu na odpust, od kilku już dni zażywał nabożeństwa. Radzi z niego byli wszyscy, bo przydawał blasku uroczystości, a zarazem można się było od niego de publicis niemało dowiedzieć. Sam on rozmawiał chętnie. Prawił o krzywdach, jakie wyrządziła Porta Rzeczypospolitej przy rozgraniczeniu Podola, o czambułach, które wbrew traktatowi spustoszyły znów ziemie ruskie - i zapowiadał pewną wojnę. Twierdził, że przymierze z cesarzem stanie niezawodnie i że nawet stronnicy francuscy nie wystąpią przeciw niemu otwarcie, ponieważ i sam dwór francuski, choć generaliter cesarstwu nieprzyjazny, rozumie jednak niebezpieczeństwo, w jakim się Rzeczpospolita znajduje. Czy Turcy rzucą się naprzód na Kraków, czy na Wiedeń, tego nie umiał książę Michał powiedzieć, wiadomym mu natomiast było, że nieprzyjaciel pod Adrianopolem arma virosque parat i że prócz tych, którzy już są przy Tekelim, pod Koszycami, ba, w całych Węgrzech, ściąga tysiącami lud z Rumelii, z Azji, aż hen, znad Eufratu i Tygru, a także i z Afryki, od brzegów Czerwonego Morza aż po wały niezmierzonego oceanu. Słuchała tego szlachta polska chciwie: starsi, którzy wiedzieli, jak olbrzymia jest potęga pogańska - z troską w obliczach, młodsi - z ogniem w oczach i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Przeważała jednak otucha i zapał, świeża była bowiem pamięć Chocimia, pod którym tenże sam miłościwie dziś panujący król, a wówczas hetman, na czele mniejszych sił polskich obiegł większe tureckie i rozniósł je na szablach i kopytach. Pocieszano się myślą, że w Turkach, którzy z niepohamowaną odwagą rzucali się na wszelkie wojska innych narodów, mdlało jednak serce, gdy w czystym polu przyszło im stanąć oko w oko strasznej jeździe Lechistanu. Jeszcze większą otuchę i jeszcze większy zapał wzbudziło kazanie księdza Woynowskiego. Obawiał się trochę pan Pągowski, że może w tym kazaniu będą jakieś wytykania grzechów i jakoweś przygany, które by mógł do siebie i do swego postępowania z Taczewskim stosować, ale nie było tego nic. Całą duszę i serce księdza porwała wojna i posłannictwo Rzeczypospolitej. "Ciebie (mówił) Chrystus między wszystkimi narodami wybrał, ciebie na stróży innych postawił, tobie pod swym krzyżem kazał się położyć i bronić wiary krwią, życia fundamentem, do ostatniej kropli, do ostatniego tchu. Przed tobą pole chwały, więc choć ci boki krwią opływają, chociaż tkwią w tobie strzały i dziryty, powstań, lwie boży, potrząśnij grzywą i zagrzmij, by aż od tego grzmotu strach zwarzył szpik w kościach pogańskich i padły półksiężyce a buńczuki, jako ów bór pod wichrem!..." Tak to on mówił do swych rycerskich słuchaczów, że zaś był stary żołnierz, że całe życie sam praktykował i wiedział, jako jest w polu, więc gdy zaczął o samej wojnie mówić, obecnym się zdało, że patrzą na owe obrazy w zamku królewskim w Warszawie, na których rozliczne bitwy i Wiktorie polskie były jak żywe namalowane: "Oto ruszają się chorągwie, już złożyły kopie w pół końskiego ucha, już pochyliły się w kulbakach, krzyk trwogi między pogany, a w niebie radość. Leci Matka Najświętsza co duchu do okienka i woła: »Bywaj, synaczku, obacz, jako Polacy atakuj ą!« Pan Jezus krzyżem świętym ich przeżegna: »Na rany boskie - krzyknie -to, to mi szlachta! to mi żołnierze! i żołd tu dla nich już gotowy!« A święty Michał Archanioł aże się dłońmi po udach uderza: »W nich psubratów! Bij!« Tak to oni się tam radują, a ci tu golą i golą, walą ludzie, konie, chorągwie, idą po brzuchach janczarskich, po działach zdobytych, po stratowanych półksiężycach - idą ku chwale, ku zasłudze, ku spełnionej misji, ku zbawieniu i ku nieśmiertelności..." Więc gdy nareszcie skończył słowami: "I was Chrystus już woła, i wam czas na pole chwały!" - uczynił się w kościele okrzyk i trzaskanie szablami, a zaś w czasie nabożeństwa, gdy przy ewangelii wszystkie szerpetyny zazgrzytały w pochwach i stal rozbłysła w blasku słonecznym, czułym niewiastom wydało się, że już wojna rozpoczęta, i poczęły szlochać polecając ojców, mężów i braci opiece Najświętszej Panny. Wtedy to poszeptawszy ze sobą bracia Bukojemscy ślubowali, że zaraz po odpuście ruszą, i że aż do Wielkiej Nocy ani wody, ani mleka, ani nawet piwa do ust nie wezmą, tymi tylko napitkami się komentując, które gorącość krwi, a zatem i odwagę podtrzymują. Zapał powszechny był tak wielki, że nie oparł mu się nawet surowy i zimny pan Pągowski. Pomyślał przez chwilę, że choć mu brak lewej ręki, mógłby przecie cugle zębami trzymać, a prawą pomścić się raz jeszcze w życiu za własne krzywdy, których od przeklętego plemienia doznał, a przy tym i dawne zasługi względem Rzeczypospolitej na nowo pozłocić. Lecz ślubu żadnego nie uczynił zostawiając tę rzecz do dalszego zastanowienia. Tymczasem nabożeństwo odbywało się wspaniale. Na cmentarzu bito z działek, których na wielkie uroczystości pożyczali panowie Kochanowscy. Na dzwonnicy huczały rozkołysane dzwony; chowany niedźwiedź kalikował na chórze do organów z takim rozmachem, że mało ołowiane rury nie wylatywały z obsady; kościół napełnił się dymem kadzideł i aż drżał od głosów ludzkich. Sumę celebrował prałat Tworkowski z Radomia, ksiądz uczony, pełen sentencyj, cytat, przysłów i przypowieści, a zarazem wesoły i znający świat wybornie, dla której to przyczyny we wszystkich sprawach udawano się do niego po radę. Tak też uczynił i pan Pągowski, tym bardziej że był jego przyjacielem. W wigilię odpustu był u niego u spowiedzi, ale gdy przy konfesjonale począł mu wyznawać swoje zamiary, których celem była panna Sienińska, ksiądz odłożył to do późniejszej osobnej rozmowy, mówiąc, że mu ledwie starczy czasu do wysłuchania grzechów ludzkich. Kazał mu tedy, by w powrotnej drodze z odpustu wyprawił niewiasty do Bełczączki, a sam zatrzymał się u niego w Radomiu, gdzie procul negotiis będzie mógł go swobodnie wysłuchać. Tak się też stało - i w dzień później zasiedli obaj przed gąsiorem zacnego węgrzyna i talerzem podprażonych migdałów, które ksiądz prałat rad przy winie spożywał. - Conticeo - rzekł - intentumque os teneo, mów waść! Pan Gedeon pociągnął z kielicha i spojrzał swymi żelaznymi oczyma jakby z pewną niechęcią na prałata - za to, że mu rozmowy odpowiednim wstępem nie ułatwia. - Hm! jakoś mi niesporo i widzę, ze będzie trudniej, niżem myślał. - To ja waści pomogę. Czy nie o jednym ze świętych chcesz waść mówić? - O świętym? - Tak. O takim, który ma dwie głowy i cztery nogi. - Cóż to za święty? - zapytał ze zdumieniem pan Gedeon. - To zagadka. Zgadnij, jegomość! - Mój księże prałacie, komu poważne rzeczy w głowie, ten na zagadki nie ma czasu. - Ba, pomyśl waść!... - Święty, co ma dwie głowy i cztery nogi?!... - A tak! - Dalibóg, nie wiem. - No! Święty stan małżeński. Zali tak nie jest? - Jak mi Bóg miły, prawda! Tak, tak, właśnie w tej materii chcę mówić... - Chodzi o Anulkę Sienińską. - O nią właśnie. Widzicie dobrodzieju, ona mi bogdaj nie krewna albo jeśli krewna, to tak daleka, że tego nikt już nie wylegitymuje... Ale przywiązałem się do niej, bom ją hodował i winienem wdzięczność jej rodowi, bo co Pągowscy mieli na Rusi, to tak samo jak Żółkiewscy, jak Daniłowicze i jak Sobiescy mieli od Sienińskich albo po Sienińskich... Chciałbym sierocie ostawić to, co mam, ale naprawdę to fortuna Pągowskich sczezła od inkursji tatarskich, a została tylko majętność żonina... Moja ona jest, bo mnie zapisana, ale krewnych żoninych jest pełno.Naprzód pan Grothus, starosta rajgrodzki... No! tego jeszcze się nie obawiam, bo człowiek jest dobry i możny nad potrzebę... Sam on mi wreszcie tę myśl poddał, która przedtem mi nieraz wprawdzie przychodziła do głowy, bo chęć drzemała na dnie serca... ale on ją rozbudził...Wszelako prócz pana Grothusa są Sulgostowscy, są Krzepeccy, są Zabierzowscy... Ci już dziś niechętnie na dziewczynę patrzą, a cóż będzie po mojej śmierci! Uczynię testament, zapiszę jej, to pójdą do sądów, będą procesy, włóczenia po trybunałach -jakże ona, nieboga, da sobie rady? A przecież nie mogę jej tak ostawić... Jest przywiązanie, jest litość, jest wdzięczność - silne to ogniwa, dla których ze szczerym sumieniem zapytuję: zali nie powinienem jej ubezpieczyć choćby i takim sposobem?... Ksiądz rozgryzł migdał, a drugą połowę pokazał panu Gedeonowi. - Wiesz waść, dlaczego mi ten migdal smakuje? Bo dobry! Żeby był sparciały, to bym go nie zjadł. - Więc co? - Więc Anulka smakuje waści, bo to też migdał... Hej, jeszcze i jaki! Ale żeby tak miała z pięćdziesiąt lat, pewnie by waścine sumienie nie troszczyło się tak ojej przyszłość. Zmieszał się na to pan Pągowski, ksiądz zaś rzekł: - Wcale ja tego waści za złe nie biorę, bo jużci we wszystkim musi być dobra racja i takie jest już rozporządzenie boskie, że każdy woli młodą rzepę od starej. Z winem tylko jest inaczej, dlatego też co do wina chętnie godzimy się na wyroki Opatrzności... - Tak, prawda! lepsze zawsze to, co młode, z wyjątkiem wina, i pan Kochanowski żartem jeno napisał, że stary mąż - równie jak stary dąb - wzwyż młodego. Chodzi mi tylko o to, że gdy ostawię jej majątek jako mojej żonie, to nikt nie będzie śmiał i palcem ruszyć, a jeśli jako wychowance - wraz będą spory, kłótnie, procesy, a może i zajazdy, przed którymi któż ją osłoni? - Jużci nie pani Winnicka! - Tak to i jest... - Ale jako nie płoch ani żaden pustak, nie chciałem tego własną głową stanowić i dlatego przyjechałem do was, abyście mnie utwierdzili w przekonaniu, iż dobrze czynię, i radą światłą wsparli. Ksiądz pomyślał i rzekł: - Widzisz waćpan: w takiej materii rada jest trudna i nieraz potem powtórzy sobie człowiek razem z Boeciusem: "Si tacuisses, philosophus mansisses..." albo też z Hiobem: "Stultus quoque si tacuerit, sapiens reputabitur..." Intencja waści, o ileś afektem gorącym zapłonął, jest usprawiedliwiona, a o ile płynie przy tym z troski o dobro dziewczyny-to nawet i chwalebna.Ale nie stanie że się przy tym dziewce jakowaś krzywda, nie trzebaż jej będzie przyniewalać albo groźbami lub strachem ad altare prowadzić? Bo słyszałem, że oni się z Jackiem Taczewskim kochają, a szczerze i bez ogródki mówiąc, tom to i nieraz, częstym gościem u was bywając, widział. - Coście widzieli? - zapytał porywczo Pągowski. - Nie żadne grzeszne rzeczy, ale takowe signa, po których się konfidencję i miłość poznaje: widziałem nieraz, jak się za ręce przy dłużej, niż wypadało, trzymali, jako za sobą oczyma wodzili; widziałem, jako on raz na drzewie siedział i wiśnie jej do fartuszka spuszczał, a tak się oboje w siebie zapatrzyli, że wiśnie obok fartuszka na ziemię padały; widziałem, jako na lecące bociany spoglądając ona się całkiem, niby niechcący, na nim wsparła, a potem (niewiasta zawsze chytra) jeszcze go wyłajała, że się nadto przybliżył... I cóż więcej? - i rozmaite takie experimenta, które o utajonych żądzach świadczą. Powiesz waszmość, że to nic? Jużci: nic! Ale że ona czuła bożą wolę ku niemu taką alboli i gorętszą niż on ku niej, tego ślepy chyba mógł nie widzieć i dziwię się, żeś waćpan nie widział, a jeszcze bardziej, jeżeliś - widząc - wobec swoich zamiarów nie hamował. Pan Pągowski widział i wiedział, a jednakże słowa prałata wywarły nań okrutne wrażenie. Co innego jest, gdy się coś bolesnego w sercu tai, a co innego, gdy wsunie się do piersi obca ręka i tym bólem potrząśnie. Toteż twarz mu sczerwieniaia, oczy nabiegły krwią, grube węzły żył wystąpiły na czoło i począł sapać nagle i oddychać tak szybko, że aż zaniepokojony prałat zapytał: - Co waści jest? On dał znak ręką, że nic, ale nie odpowiedział. - Napij się waść wina - zawołał ksiądz. Pągowski wyciągnął ramię, drżącą dłonią wziął kielich i poniósł do ust, po czym napił się, parsknął i szepnął: - Zamroczyło mnie trochę. - Z przyczyny tego, com powiedział?... - Nie. To mi się od pewnego czasu często przytrafia, a teraz fatigatus jestem postem, drogą i tą wczesną, niespodzianą wiosną. - Tedy lepiej może nie czekając maja krew puścić. - Tak też uczynię, a teraz jeno odpocznę chwilę i powrócimy do materii. Upłynął jednak dość długi czas, zanim Pągowski przyszedł całkiem do siebie; wreszcie jednak ochłonął, żyły sfolżały mu na czole, serce poczęło bić zwykłym ruchem i rzekł: - Nie powiem, żeby mi brakło sił, i gdybym tą oto dłonią, która mi została, ścisnął dobrze ten srebny kusztyczek, myślę, żebym go zgniótł z łatwością. Ale zdrowie i siły to nie to samo, choć jedno i drugie w ręku boskim. - Krucha to rzecz życie ludzkie! - Ale właśnie dlatego, jeśli ma co do czego przyjść, to trzeba się śpieszyć. Mówicie, dobrodzieju, o Taczewskim i o afektach, jakie młodzi wzajem dla się czuć mogli. Powiem szczerze: nie byłem ślepy. Widziałem i ja, co się zaczyna, ale dopiero w ostatnich czasach. Bo pamiętajcie, że do niedawna zielona to była jagoda, która jeszcze i teraz nie prawie dojrzała. Przychodził co dzień, prawda! ale że w domu może i nie bardzo miał co jeść, przetom go jakoby z litości przyjmował. Ksiądz Woynowski ćwiczył go w łacinie i w szabli, a jam mu dawał jeść. Ot, i wszystko. On też dopiero przed rokiem wyrósł na młodziana. Takem na nich patrzył jak na dzieci, którym że się różnych krotofil i figlów zachciewało, uważałem za zwykłą rzecz. Ale żeby taki pauper śmiał pomyśleć - i jeszcze o kim? o pannie Sienińskiej, to, przyznaję, nigdy mi do głowy nie przyszło, i ledwiem w ostatnich czasach coś pomiarkował. - Ba! co pauper, to pauper, ale Taczewski. - Na Głodomorach!... Nie, dobrodzieju! taki, który cudzy rondel wylizuje, psa chyba może do kompanii zapraszać. Tedy, gdym pomiarkował, jako co jest, pilniej począłem na niego zważać i wiecie, com odkrył? oto, że to nie tylko fircyk i hołysz, ale i gad jadowity, gotów zawsze żgnąć rękę, która go karmiła. Chwalić Boga, nie ma go, pojechał, ale na waletę żgnął nie tylko mnie, ale i tę niewinną dziewkę. - Tak-że to jest? - spytał prałat. A pan Pągowski począł mu opowiadać, jak i co było, malując tak czarno uczynek Taczewskiego, że choćby zaraz kata wołać. - Nie bójcie się, dobrodzieju - rzekł w końcu - doleli do pełna Anulce Bukojemscy w czasie naszej drogi do Przytyka; ha! tak do pełna, że się przelało, i teraz tak jest, że nigdy ta dziewczyna do żadnego boskiego stworzenia podobnej abominacji nie czuła, jak do tego chłystka, do tego wyrodka, do tego hultaja! - Miarkuj się wać, bo znów krew w sobie wzburzysz. - Prawda. I nie o nim chciałem mówić, jeno o tym, że ja ni krzywdy nijakiej nie chcę dziewce wyrządzić, ni też musu używać. Namowa co innego. Ale to powinien uczynić człek postronny, jej i mój przyjaciel, a zarazem człek słynny z powagi i z wielkiego dowcipu, który i grzecznych terminów użyć, i serce poruszyć, i rozum przekonać potrafi. Dlatego chciałem was o to prosić, mój osobliwy dobrodzieju. Juże mi też nie odmówicie, nie tylko per amicitiam dla mnie, ale z takowej racji, że rzecz jest słuszna i godziwa. - O jej i o wasze dobro chodzi, więc nie odmawiam - rzekł prałat - jeno chciałbym mieć czas zastanowić się, jak to najłacniej uczynić... - To ja wraz do cyrulika pójdę i każę sobie krew puścić, aby z trzeźwiejszym umysłem do domu wrócić, a wy koncept sobie ułóżcie. Nietrudno to wam będzie, a tak myślę, że i z tamtej strony nie znajdzie się żaden szkopuł. - Szkopuł może być tylko jeden, panie bracie. - Jaki? - Przyjaźń powinna prawdę mówić, więc wam szczerze powiem. Zacny z was człowiek, wiem! - ale trochę przytwardy. Taką macie reputację, a macie ją dlatego, że wszyscy, którzy od was zależą, boją się was okrutnie. Nie tylko chłopi, o których poróżniliście się z księdzem Woynowskim, nie tylko czeladź i oficjaliści, ale i domowi. Bał się was Taczewski, boi się pani Winnicka, boi się i dziewczyna. Dwóch zwykle swatów przyjeżdża, więc ja zrobię, co będę mógł, ale czy ten drugi nie popsuje mi roboty - nie ręczę. Oczy Pągowskiego zabłysły przez chwilę gniewem, bo nie lubił, gdy mu wobec mówiono prawdę, ale nad gniewem przemogło zdziwienie, więc zapytał: - O czym mówicie? Jaki drugi swat? A ksiądz odrzekł: - Strach. Na polu chwały 15